Products such as produce (which products can also be referred to more generically as items) are often shipped to stores in cardboard boxes that each hold a plurality of products loosely within the box. Sometimes layers of the produce or other items are separated from one another within a box (which can also be referred to as a shipping carton) by molded pulp or other cushioning structures which may, or may not, include cavities that separate individual (or groups of) items from one another. When shipped in this matter, the items are typically removed from the box by hand and placed on tables, shelves or other types of display platforms in stores. This is both labor intensive and time consuming, which are undesirable and costly. Further, when the items are manually unpacked from the boxes, people's hands, which may not be sanitary, may come into direct physical contact with the items, which is also undesirable. Additionally, if molded pulp cushioning structures are included in a box of items, the molded pulp cushioning structures are typically discarded once the items within the box have been removed from the box, which is wasteful. Additionally, if items are manually unpacked from a box, the additional handling of the items may cause bruising that makes the items less attractive to consumers, and may result in those items not being sold, resulting in product loss and waste, which is undesirable.